Dark Days
by Rudiarius
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke and Uchiha Naruto are the only two individuals left of the great clan. The false twins' daily life is a hard struggle towards avenging their deceased and then rebuilding the family that was so feared across the lands. When they turn Genin, a wind of opportunity opens with an individual named Danzo. However, this brings more problems than rewards. NaruTayuKin.


**UCHIHA TWIN SNAKES**

**Chapter 1**

…...

"Sasuke, get up. It's time to go. We're going to become Genin today." Naruto told him, standing up from his bed, shaking his dark-haired brother awake.

"About damn time. Why did we even need to go to the Academy? We knew everything they had to teach us already. We should have become Genin ages ago!" He protested, standing up as well. Naruto shrugged.

"Don't ask me. But don't complain. The more time we have to prepare, the better. While these duds (Sasuke says dobe, Naruto says dud as in failed explosives) straggle with their shurikenjutsu, we can practice on ninjutsu."

"You're right there. If those damn kunoichi-wannabes let us, that is. I'm so damn sick of that banshee, Sakura tailing me everywhere I go. Fucking gets on my nerves." He commented, following Naruto to the kitchen.

"Hah! I'd trade Ino for Sakura any day. Do you have to deal with any false dating announcements and love-flowers inexplicably appearing in your ninja pouch every day?" Naruto retorted, filling two bowls with cereal as Sasuke went to get the milk.

"No, but I do have to deal with numerous pitiful attempts at seducing coupled with cherry blossom flowers being ever-present, no matter the place. Must be her way of trying to subconsciously make me fall in love. So annoying." He replied, making Naruto sigh as they commenced breakfast.

"At first, I thought they would be useful to revive the clan, but now? I'm not sure I want their genes for my offspring." He confessed, making Sasuke grunt.

"First we kill Itachi. Then, we worry about rebuilding the clan." He spoke. Naruto chuckled, throwing a senbon to the side, hitting the bullseye on Itachi's only remaining photograph, straight between the eyes.

"Ditto."

…...

Half an hour later, they were leaving the Uchiha Clan Compound, both fully prepared to begin their career as shinobi.

Sasuke wore his usual blue shirt with the Uchiha Clan crest on the back and a pair of white shorts. A white ninja pouch and a pair of black ninja sandals finished his outfit.

Naruto was wearing the exact same outfit. Only changing in color as his shirt was blood-red, and his shorts were black as night.

The two were the only two representants of the Uchiha Clan, and they made an effort to live up to the expectations their ancestors would have for them.

They were at the top of the class in every subject, being tied for first place. Even teamwork was best attended to by them when they figured they'd probably need it for years to come.

The only thing that separated them was their physical appearance, as Naruto had golden blond hair and blue eyes, while Sasuke had inherited the Uchiha's dark hair and onyx eyes.

Those were the only factors that could give away the fact that they were fake twins.

This was due to the fact that their personalities were the exact same as well, and even their combat styles were similar.

"Rookie of the Year" was a title that belonged to the both of them. For the first time in Konoha History, two people would receive it.

All this seriously contributed to their fame, leading to a number of fangirls, discounts in various shops and being worshipped as Gods by the villagers. None of which were necessarily good for their patience.

"So, any ideas regarding how to awaken our Sharingan? We're gonna need them if we're gonna kill that bastard." Naruto asked as they entered the Academy. It was a good question that they had been both debating for years.

"Well, we both know we can't really set it up, since our brain will only release that special chakra in a situation of real need a way of getting into a real, dangerous place."

"Well, now that we're Genin, we're going to receive D and C-rank missions only. We need to show off to whatever sensei we get in order to receive more life-risking situations. What a fucking bother. I wish we could just throw ourselves off a cliff and awaken it that way..."

"I know, it's a fucking drag, but we need to do it." Sasuke responded, opening their classroom's door.

"Ditto." Was his response as they entered, immediately becoming victims of fifty different pairs of eyes.

"Oh my God, it's Sasuke-kun!" A pink-haired girl whispered.

"Naruto-kun also came!" A blond one followed.

"Well duh! It's graduation day, why the hell wouldn't the Rookies of the Year be here?" A boy named Kiba asked them.

"You shut up!" They blorted.

The two Uchiha boys merely sighed as they headed for their usual seats, right next to each other.

"Just in time! Now that we're all here, I can finally start announcing the teams. Team 1..." Iruka started. Unfortunately for him, Sasuke and Naruto were the High Kings of Skyrim, and their attention span prevented them from having any intentions of listening to long speeches about pepople they did not even care about, and quickly engaged in a jan-ken-po contest.

30 minutes later, it ended, tied 99-99.

"Now, team 7 was created under special circunstances. Since their skills well exceeded those of normal Genin and their teamwork is flawless, Uchiha Sasuke and Uchiha Naruto will be the only two members of this team, under the tutelage of Hatake Kakashi."

Jaws dropped. Never in Leaf History had such a thing happened. Teams were composed of three Genin and one Jounin, period.

The twins couldn't believe their luck. No fangirls? No Nara slackers? No boot-lickers? Training with the most respected Jounin in the village? Jack-fucking-pot.

They both smirked and fist-bumped with each other, getting up and heading down the class.

Iruka was there, two forehead protectors in hand a gigantic smile on his face.

"Congratulations, you two are now officially Konoha shinobi. I am proud to have been your teacher."

Both bowed in respect, immediately tying their forehead protectors. Sasuke doing it in the traditional way, while Naruto tied it around his neck, like a collar.

"Please meet Kakashi-sensei outside. Good luck!"

Both nodded and walked towards the door.

Many emotions could be read across the room – envy, anger, frustration, sadness and even full-on hate.

But the Uchiha Brothers didn't care. They were a steap ahead now. It was only a matter of time before the wheel-eyed traitor was dead at their feet.

They opened the door and went out, again under the scrutinizing looks of other Genin. Apparently, their fame spread out across other classes.

The front door was swung open, letting the summer's scroching sun through, temporarily blinding them.

"Team 7? I'm going to be your sensei." A voice called out, making them turn their ehads.

In front of the Academy stood 3 people. A dark, raven-haired, red-eyed woman who wore a dress made of bandages, a bearded man who was smoking a cigarette, and a white-haired man who wore a facial mask and a forehead protector that was tilted so as to cover his left eye.

"Please, follow me." The silver-haired one asked. They did so without hesitation.

"So those are the Uchiha twins? They must be strong if they only need each other to form a team." The red-eyed woman commented.

You've got no idea. My father had us keep six ANBU stationed on their Clan Compound for ages now. I overheard one of them saying those kids can perform B-rank Elemental techniques blond is probably only second to you in Konoha when it comes to Genjutsu." The second man replied, taking a deep drag from his cigarette after.

"What do you mean? Sure, they're Uchiha, but they're still just kids!" She spoke. Kurenai held pride in the fact that she was currently the most proficient user of illusions in the Leaf, and it was hard to swallow the fact that all of her years of training were about to be surpassed by a boy who was barely out of his diapers.

…...

"My name is Hatake Kakashi. If all goes well, I'll become your mentor from now on. That means passing a certain test." The man spoke as they arrived at a plain field.

"What does the test consist of?" Naruto asked, getting straight to business, receiving an approving nod from his twin brother.

"Well, aren't we eager to give it a try? The test is simple, I have two bells tied to my ninja pouch. If you guys can get them before midnight, I'll become your mentor. If you can't, it's straight back into the Academy with you. Are we clear?"

The brothers swallowed silently. There was no point in trying to contest this decision, and as such, they simply nodded in agreement.

"Good. It starts now. A little tip, though. If you don't try to kill me, you'll never manage to get the bells."

Neither responded as the Jounin retrieved a book from his ninja pouch, immediately opening it and commencing his reading.

This ticked them off, but they remained calm, as Naruto sped through hand-seals.

"Sanzengarasu no jutsu.(Scattering Thousand Crows)" The boy proclaimed the techniques name, effectively summoning hundreds of the dark birds.

As Kakashi rose his eyes from the book for mere moments, he noted that the birds kept multiplying, blocking his field of vision almost entirely. _Smart kids..._

Sure enough, as soon as the flock was gone, so were the two brothers, leaving no trace behind.

_Meh, I'll just wait for them. The longer this goes, the worse for them, and the better for me._

…...

"Ok, we need a plan. I don't think we can beat a seasoned Jounin that easily." Naruto commented, receiving a nod from Sasuke.

"Well, it's pretty simple. No gigantic plan is going to work. He'll see right through need something basic, not over-thought."

"So, we go with our regular strategy? You start off with Ninjutsu, I cover you with Genjutsu and long-range tactics while you get close, you keep him busy and I finish it off with one last illusion?"

"Pretty much."

"Alright. Go!"

The dark-haired boy sped through hand-seals, focusing a portion of his chakra onto his mouth before taking a deep breath.

"Katon: Housenka no jutsu!"

He spat out numerous, small fireballs that shot towards Kakashi, before disappearing with a Shunshin.

Naruto readied himself as he brought out his flute. The same flute given to him by his mother herself.

Mikoto. The light of Naruto's childhood. Always there to give love and affection. And then that bastard came and took her life.

_Itachi, I'll have your head for that._

"Sosai no Ne. (Offsetting Sound)"

And so began a melody of disturbance. Organized chaos was what Naruto liked to call it.

It was a very erratic melody that, if disturbing the victim in any way, would catch them in a powerful Genjutsu.

With effect, Kakashi was moving uncomfortably, and went as far as to slide his Icha Icha book back into the ninja pouch.

He couldn't tell what it was, but something in the melody was simply wrong, and it bothered him to no end. It bothered him so much, in fact, that he wouldn't mind killing whoever was playing it.

A flock of crows flew out of a nearby bush, heading with hurry towards him, their sharp beaks threatening his body.

"Wait a minute..." He muttered as he noticed that the sound wasn't of crow's cries, but of sharp objects flying at high speeds.

"Kai!" He performed the hand-seal, immediately disspelling the illusion, revealing that the flock of crows was, in fact, a bunch of senbon with bells tied flying straight at him.

He made good use of the bells, forcing his ears to detect each, and dodging accordingly to the information they provided his brain with.

Unfortunately, that was not to work. Naruto smirked.

"Kage Senbon. (Shadow Senbon.)"

From beneath the bell-tied senbon, more senbon came out, hiding in their shadows, and effectively sticking into numerous parts of the Jounin's body.

"Gah, you piece of shit! I'll get you for that one!" He complained, performing hand-seals.

"No you won't!" Sasuke replied from behind him, dashing with amazing speed.

Kakashi turned around to see the dark-haired boy running at him and decided that would be his target.

Suddenly, bells rang again, and the Jounin looked down to see the bells from the senbon on the ground moving.

"What the...?"

"Illusion Bell Needles." Naruto muttered from behind the bushes, a grin on his face. Everything was going along with the plan.

Soon enough, Kakashi was hallucinating and seeing twenty-five Sasuke's dashing straight at him. Throwing shuriken at them wasn't working.

Realizing this was yet another Genjutsu, he disspelled it, quickly revealing...nothing?

Sasuke was nowhere to be seen.

"What the...?"

Kakashi's head turned to the sides, to behind him, and then to the ground. Nothing. Except...

The Jounin realized his mistake as a shadow grew on the ground, quickly raising his open hands in his defense.

Sasuke's right fist crashed against both palms, sending a jolt of pain through Kakashi's outstretched arms. However, the Jounin didn't falter.

The impact had been enough to keep Sasuke on a single-arm hand-stand, before front-flipping and fixing his feet on Kakashi's shoulders with chakra.

With expertise and natural talent, he managed to hop slightly and plant the top of his feet on Kakashi's shoulders, effectively hanging from them, finally reaching for the bells, upside-down.

However, the man wasn't an elite Jounin for nothing, and his reflexes kicked in. His right hand shot and gripped Sasuke's which was reaching for the bells, and wiht a quick spin, he threw Sasuke high in the air.

"We're not done yet!" Sasuke yelled, throwing a windmill shuriken as a last resort, before proceeding with his less-tan-graceful flight.

Kakashi readied himself for impact, when the shuriken blew up in white smoke, revealing a blond Uchiha that performed a couple of hand-seals, before spitting smoke into Kakashi's face.

"Katon: Koh! (Fire Release: Incense)"

The smoke invaded Kakashi's nostrils. Waves of pleasure were sent into his brain.

The Jounin felt at peace. Why were they fighting for the bells? Why should he even care? He could simply read his Icha Icha instead of doing the test...

"Kai!" He disspelled the Genjutsu that calmed him down. However, it was too late. Both of the boys were standing in front of him, grinning and holding a bell each.

"Son of a...you two are the first to ever beat this test." He said, holding his aching head. Suffering repeated hallucinations wasn't good for it, apparently.

"We're Uchiha. If both of us were to fail at such an easy test, we'd dishonor our ancestors." Sasuke spoke, tying his bell around his own ninja pouch, keeping it as motivation.

"We owe much to the fact that you were underestimating us. Had you been serious the whole time, we wouldn't have had a chance." Naruto followed, explaining exactly how they won. Kakashi rose an eyebrow before nodding. It was true that he had held himself back. So many teams turned down had probably forced him to lower his standards.

"I see. Well, there's not really much I can say other than good job. I am expecting a lot from you two, and you can bet that I'm going to give you the toughest training I can possibly think of. So prepare yourselves. Meet me here tomorrow by 9 Pm sharp."

With that, his body flickered, and he disappeared.

Naruto and Sasuke fist-bumped, letting out a chuckle. It hadn't been easy. Both had forced their way through the man's defenses, but in the end, they came out victorious, and they had all the right to celebrate.

However, such was not to be soon, as another man approached them.

His right eye and arm were absolutely covered by bandages, and his hair was dark and messy. He had a cross scar on his chin, and his expression was that of interest.

"Hello, my name is Danzo, and I have a proposal for you."

**END CHAPTER 1**

**In case anyone was wondering, that "High King of Skyrim" thing was simply a reference, and it doesn't matter if you don't get it. It's not vital to the story in any way. Any suggestions may be given to me by way of Review or Pm. I read them all.**


End file.
